thegleeclubfandomcom-20200214-history
Tina Cohen-Chang
Tina Cohen-Chang is a student at William McKinley High School and is also a member of New Directions. Tina was one of the club's original members and has since grown more confident in her singing and social interactions. Tina has had two major relationships since she joined the glee club and both were with fellow members Artie Abrams and Mike Chang. Tina is portrayed by Jenna Ushkowitz (Pilot) and an unknown actress during a hallucination (The Substitute). About Before joining New Directions Tina was seen as an incredibly shy girl with a stutter that prevented her from making friends. Tina has mentioned that prior to joining glee she had only two friends on Facebook, which were her parents. After becoming a member of glee club and making real friends Tina confessed to Artie Abrams that she had been faking her stutter for several years and unintentionally breaks Artie's heart. Tina's sense of feminism and pride in herself grows throughout her time in glee and she eventually forms a relationship with Artie and is possibly the most devastated when New Directions is shut down at the end of the year. After a summer away with Mike Chang Tina developed romantic feelings for him and the two have been dating for almost a year, thus furthering Tina's growing confidence as a woman and member of New Directions. Character Bio Season One For an episode-by-episode recount of Season One for Tina, click here Tina auditions for the New Directions by singing "I Kissed A Girl" and becomes one of only five members. After witnessing the talent of Vocal Adrenaline and being joined by students such as Finn Hudson and his girlfriend, Tina begins to grow more confident in her singing and as such Mr. Shuester gives her a West Side Story ''solo, "Tonight," much to the dismay of Rachel Berry. Tina eventually attempts to give the solo up for the sake of the club but Mr. Shue refuses to give away Tina's opportunity to shine. Tina is later chosen to be a part of Sue Sylvester's special club for the under-appreciated members of glee and she performs "Hate On Me" with her fellow members. After witnessing first hand how difficult life is for Artie, Tina confesses to him that she does not really have a stutter and kisses him, however he rejects her feelings on the ground that his handicap is very real. Tina soon grows in confidence and learns the truth about Quinn's pregnancy. After winning Sectionals Tina returns to school with newfound energy. Artie agrees to date Tina if she loses her "goth look" and embraces a more female appearance, offending Tina greatly. By using the power of Madonna, Tina embraces her feminism and confronts Artie however the two later make up and agree to date. Tina is later crushed when Bryan Ryan informs her that her dreams of becoming a star will never be realized. This confrontation leads Tina to discover Artie's dream of being a dancer and she attempts to help him walk, however, their efforts end in disaster and Tina is forced to dance with Mike Chang during the routine she choreographed with Artie. Tina's look is later banned by Principal Figgins and the students of New Directions help her to find a new image using the music and style of Lady Gaga. Tina later threatens Figgins into allowing her to resume her natural goth look. Tina is later devastated at the thought of losing Regionals to Vocal Adrenaline and breaks down in tears. She is later delighted with her team's performances and accompanies Quinn to hospital to give birth. After losing Regionals, Tina sings "To Sir, With Love" as a thank you to Mr. Shue and later sits with Artie in the choir room once New Directions is granted another year. Season Two ''For an episode-by-episode recount of Season Two for Tina, click here Tina returns from her summer vacation in a relationship with Mike Chang, having broken up with Artie after he acted like a bad boyfriend towards her. Tina and Mike are revealed to have fallen for each other at Asian Camp and later confront Rachel Berry for endangering Sunshine Corazon. Tina soon expresses her idolization of Britney Spears and how she is the reason Tina wishes to become a star. After comforting Kurt over the sudden illness of his father, Tina and Mike compete in a duet competition hosted by Mr. Shue. After Mike expresses his desire not to sing, Tina attempts to partner with Artie, however she is rejected. Mike eventually agrees to sing with Tina and the two perform the song "Sing!" and receive a great amount of applause from the rest of the club. Tina and Mike continue their relationship and eventually attend the wedding of Burt Hummel and Carole Hudson and sing together in the New Directions song "Marry You." Tina begins to fear Mike is cheating on her with Brittany Pierce after they are chosen to dance together at Sectionals but later discovers she is wrong and apologizes. Tina and Mercedes also sing leads on a group performance of "Dog Days Are Over" in honor of their Sectionals win. During Christmas, Tina agrees to support Brittany's belief that Santa is real and is later amazed when she sees Artie walking with the aid of a "Re-Walk." With the football team's final game coming up and the entire team quitting (except Mike, Finn, Puck, Artie and Sam), Tina alongside Rachel, Mercedes and Lauren Zizes decides to join the team and help them win their game. During the match Tina is tackled by the opposing team but is relatively unharmed. While celebrating Valentine's day, Tina once again breaks down in tears and sings the song "My Funny Valentine" in honor of her love for Mike. After winning Regionals Tina performs at the Night of Neglect with the song "I Follow Rivers" and soon embraces her natural brown asian eyes when the club struggles with personal problems. Tina eventually attends Prom with Mike and later sings at the funeral of Jean Sylvester. While in New York for Nationals, Tina receives a solo during the competition song "Light Up The World" and is later saddened by the fact that New Directions could not advance further in Nationals. Tina ends the year still in a relationship with Mike and eager for a new year. Relationships Tartie The relationship between Artie and Tina started as a friendship that eventually grew into romance. Tina and Artie had their first date while in wheelchairs and also shared their first kiss before Tina shared with Artie the truth about her stutter. After the revelation that Tina had no real handicap hit Artie, he rejected any further relationship with Tina as he was clearly hurt. Tina and Artie eventually did develop a true relationship however Artie behaved in a sexist and unkind way towards Tina. However, their relationship did have many pure moments as Tina attempted to aid Artie to fulfill his dreams. Tina eventually ended their relationship and stated that Artie was a terrible boyfriend, however they have continued their friendship after some initial friction between the two. Tike Mike Chang and Tina began their relationship over the summer and continued to date while at school. Their relationship initially seemed to be purely based on lust and Mike's abs however they eventually showed that they did truly care for one another after Tina feared Mike was cheating on her and Mike rushed to her side after she was tackled during a football game. Tina also broke down in tears when she attempted to sing her feelings for Mike. Out of the entire glee club,Tina and Mike have been the one couple that have remained together without breaking up. Brittany even believes that Tina and Mike will eventually marry each other. Performances For a complete list of Tina performances for Season One, click here. For a complete list of Tina performances for Season Two, click here. Category:Tina Cohen-Chang Category:New Directions Category:William McKinley High School Category:Artie Abrams Category:Mike Chang Category:Singers Category:Main Characters